wamifandomcom-20200213-history
First Step
< Back to Challenges This is a pretty easy task. Don't wait. Let's start. First Step 1 Unlock requirement: Beat stage 75 Goal: Beat stage 100 Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 250 : - Mana Cap: 1,000,000 : - EXP: 200,000 : - Souls: 5,135 : - Dungeon #4 Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 250 / Base mana power 150 / Unique 1(10% for 10k EXP) Base mana refill + Power In main Game(outside of challenge) not during a challenge - Some adventure gear with mana refill+mana power (Z3, Z4) - Reincarnation bonus generator (EXP Shop) 'Tips and Walkthrough' The challenge is simple. You start again from stage 1 with 0 reincarnation bonus and most parts locked again. You keep your exp/soul shop purchases, dungeon boosts, and minion gear. Some players think it's best to start this challenge as soon as it's unlocked, others recommend to wait for a bit longer to boost base mana and unlock new adventure zone (stage 90). Basically you can start this challenge whenever you feel comfortable and understand the basics of the game. If you want it to be quick and easy wait until you have enough EXP for the reincarnation bonus generator. Concentrate your gear and demons on mana refill until you've finished all the conjurations, then switch to mana power to progress as far as possible. Reincarnate once things slow down and your reincarnate bonus has risen significantly.Keep in mind that town is important as well,so build a few temple level to lower the enemy stats/School for increase your own stats . Stage 100 enemy has maximum Strength 3.31B and Defense 2.05B (0 temples, rounded up.) 'First Step 2' Unlock requirement: Complete First Step 1 Goal: Beat stage 130 Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 500 : - Mana Cap: 2,000,000 : - EXP: 420,000 : - Souls: 6196 : - New Loadout slot Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 1000 / Base mana power 600 / Unique 4(2.1m exp) - Items from Z5 (stage 120) - Complete Inferno 1 challenge 'Tips and Walkthrough' Quick and easy if you did Inferno 1 first. If not, at least have the Z5 items and reach zone 130 outside of the challenge. If you didn't do either expect it to take a while. Concentrate your gear and demons on mana refill until you've finished all the conjurations, then switch to mana power to progress as far as possible. Reincarnate once things slow down and your reincarnate bonus has risen significantly. You gonna need to build at least 5m mana cap to finish this challenge in about 1-2 days and get some level in temple,school,enchanter and tailor in the town. Stage 130 enemy has Strength 1.6T and Defense 861.61B (0 temples, rounded up.) First Step 3 Unlock requirement: Complete First Step 2 Goal: Beat stage 160 Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 750 : - Mana Cap: 3M : - EXP: 660k : - Souls: 7,280 : - Mana Refill (NOT Mana Cap) earned from challenges available during challenges Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 2200/ Base mana power 1300 - Complete Inferno 1 challenge - Minion gear from Z6 (stage 150) - Dungeon levels: 21 off/def, 9 mana, 9 essence 'Tips and Walkthrough' Like First Step 1 and 2, same rules, higher goal. Demons Master 1 can be done before or after this, but after is recommended because the reward (more mana fill during challenges) is a big help in DM1. Aim for 10-20m mana cap in your final reincarnation, with demons and gear on mana power that should be enough to get the required stats in under a day.Don't forget to spend your Exp into Mana Refill/Mana Power in the exp shop,it's really important to create higher mana cap/ spell power faster (2:1 => 200 Mana refill/100 Mana Power each purchase will help you). Remember that you should have 2 or 3 pieces of gear with "spell bonus" on them, which directly raises your off/def. Don't forget to equip them for the last push since they will get you past one or two more stages. FS3 can be done in about 2 days with 20m mana cap , school 35 / temple 45 / enchanter 25 / tailor 20 . Focus dungeon floor a bit : 25 off/def and 10-14 mana refill/power . Stage 160 enemy has maximum Strength 1.5Qa and Defense 711T (0 temples, rounded up.) First Step 4 Unlock requirement: Complete First Step 3 Goal: Beat stage 190 Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1000 : - Mana Cap: 4M : - EXP: 1.04M : - Souls: 8,548 : - Unlock bonus monster rarity and drop rate in EXP Shop (misc) Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 15 000/ Base mana power 7500 - Complete Demons Master 1 challenge - Complete Blade Storm 1 challenge - Complete Inferno 2 challenge - Items from Z7 (stage 180) 'Tips and Walkthrough' As in previous First Steps only, with higher goal. If you haven't been farming for items or done any crafting, you should get those done before starting this one. This one doesn't have a very good reward so you can wait to do it until it's fairly trivial (after Time Loop 1.) With 100M mana cap,some levels into Suffocation spell,focus gold on temple,spell bonus,enchanter and tailor , this challenge can be done in 35-40min . A slime can be helpful . Stage 190 enemy has maximum Strength 3.1Qi and Defense 1.2Qi (0 temples, rounded up.) First Step 5 Unlock requirement: Complete First Step 4 Goal: Beat stage 220 Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1500 Mana Refill : - Mana Cap: 50M : - EXP:42 M : - Souls:11.6k Souls : - Unlock Pet Point slot in Minion Lab Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 22-26k / Base mana power 10k - Complete Time Loop 3 Challenge - Complete Air Elemental 1 Challenge 'Tips and Walkthrough' With 150M mana cap cap / 7e9 Mana power , this challenge can be easily done under 1 hour if you beat Air Elemental 1 and Time Loop 3 Challenges . Category:Challenges